The Holly Jolly Molly
by Zentia
Summary: A belated/very late Christmas TG fic. After a Christmas Eve party, Chance comes across a strip club called The Holly Jolly Molly. He checks it out of curiosity and gets an unexpected 'gift'.


On a 10 PM Christmas Eve, a three-day blizzard left Megakat City in a thick blanket of snow, near a foot deep, with the plows working overtime to clear the streets. Barely any cars were on the road save for a few, including a dirty olive-green pickup truck, driven by a yellow and brown striped tabby tomcat dressed in khaki pants and red and green zigzagged striped sweater, with its windshield wipers on full blast.

"Man, this bites!" he muttered to himself as he drove nearly less than 30 mph.

This statement wasn't just directed at the wintry slick roads that slowed him down, but from a small Christmas Eve party at the Salvage Yard after they closed early. They exchanged some gifts; he received a pack of new underwear and a set of Trickster Tails' comics while Jake got a new toolkit for repairing and building Swat Kat gadgets and vehicles. The small get-together went fine until an unexpected party crasher came onto the scene, one Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs.

She brought some gifts, mainly some gift baskets of fancy finger foods and a bottle of red wine. There were many hints about her lately dropping in the Salvage Yard that she knows their identity as the (in)famous Swat Kats themselves, but they didn't press the issue.

But it seemed apparent specially to Chance that she was making her moves onto the Swat Kat she had taken an interest in, Razor/Jake. Of course, Jake being the one who's not good with the ladies just blushed while she teased him at times. Though funny as it was, Chance felt miffed and envious that his crush was giving his friend more attention than him. Yet he still masked his emotions well as he played along with it.

As they enjoyed the few hours of the eve and emptying ¾ of the wine bottle, Miss Briggs wounded up tipsy enough to hinder her ability to drive which Jake offered to drive her home as she latched onto him, ending the party then and there. They both said their holiday farewells and went off in opposite directions, leading to where the story is now.

He really wanted to take his mind off, but not even the droning of carols on the radio helped. Seeing the woman of your dreams show affection to someone else especially your best friend prodded away at his mind. However, the bars and strip joints were closed at this time of year so just drinking at home in front of holiday specials would have to do.

Or so he thought.

"Huh…? What the-?"

As he turned the corner, he stopped at the light of an intersection that had familiar stores and buildings. But down the block where the old closed realtor office wedged between two clothing shops stood a new business in its place with the white three-story building fully lit up.

'The Holly Jolly Molly' the red and green neon lights in cursive said next to a giant gift with a busty fem kat that pops out. Multicolored string lights hung from the eaves of the squared rooftop along with other crafted Christmas décor such as ornaments, mistletoe, etc. In front of the building by the entrance were some candy cane props that were evenly stationed with a fully decorated Christmas tree. The establishment looked to be a beacon shining among the closed and mostly darkened street, save for some streetlights.

But how was this even possible? He passed by and went through this block many times during the past few days and there were no signs that the old realtor building had been bought out as it laid barren with a 'For Sale' posted on its double doors with it collecting dust. Yet now what looked like to be a brand-new strip club seemed to pop up overnight and opened on an eve of a holiday no less!

It seemed to answer his want to get his mind from his crush hanging out with his best friend. All of this was leaving him completely baffled. But you know how that saying goes about curiosity and cats as Chance happened to be very curious about the place enough to check it out.

Once the light turned green, he drove up and paralleled parked in front of the entrance, suddenly realizing that his car is the only one on the street, save for a couple of passing snowplows. How are they going to get business currently during this time and weather? Well, only way to find out.

The burly brown striped yellow tabby grabbed his brown coat and dark blue snow cap from the passenger seat and put them on before heading out into the snow. He grunted as the icy wind blasted snow into his face, making him go quickly through the heavily tinted double doors.

He found himself in a small narrow hallway with diagonal red and green striped walls, leading towards another set of tinted double doors just a few feet away. The only piece of décor was a small nightstand with a small Christmas tree and a display of holiday themed Play Tom issues. He then proceeded through the other set of double doors and was awestruck by what he saw when he entered.

The large darkened room was lit up by red and green strobe lights and spotlights from the ceiling along with stringed lights that covered much of the edges from corner to corner. The opaque plastic white tiled flooring slightly illuminated by lights from above. In the center there was a bar with circular counter with red cushioned barstools that were bolted down in front of it. Behind the counter was a large display of alcohol from ales to vodkas on three shelves. Surrounding the bar were elevated platforms with candy cane designed stripper poles and cushioned seats that surrounded them in booths that could fit up to eight people.

But what caught his attention the most were the ones that danced on those poles. Beautiful, busty cat babes of many breeds with spots or stripes and blended fur colors with breasts sizes between D and H, wearing skimpy seasonal attire such as holiday colored panties and thongs, Santa hats, reindeer antlers and harnesses. Some were nearly nude when as they wore just garland and giftwrap ribbon all over their body with bows, sleigh/jingle bells, snowflake glitter, and mistletoe covering their naughty bits. Others didn't have anything on besides those items that covered nipples and vags.

All of them were shaking their tail ends, huge hips and tits to a crowd of…no one.

While he was getting turned on by the show, Chance was still perplexed at the display of strippers giving it their all during what should be a day off for most esp. when there were no signs of customers around sans him. Maybe the copper colored Abyssinian lady bartender with a bob cut, only wearing bows on her tits and pussy would provide some answers.

He approached the bar and greeted the fem cat as he sat down on the barstool.

"Hey there sugar, name's Nicole Clawse, manager and owner of this place. What brings you in?" she said with a hint of southern flair.

"Yeah, hi, name's Chance Furlong. Been passing through when going home and just saw this place opened. Didn't think anyone would have bought this place and I've been driving down this road when it was still rundown over the past few days." He said, mostly keeping focusing on the conversation than gawking at her luscious body on occasion.

"Yeah, managed to buy it at the last minute before the holiday and managed to do rush job sprucing up the place."

"Oh okay." Chance replied.

'Rush job? It looks entirely new! Heck, it's like they dropped this strip joint on top of the old place!' he thoughtfully added.

"And your girls seem lively despite how empty it is."

"Half are new recruits that are in training and hey, they do love their job."

"So, this place is just a seasonal thing and temporary, right? Gonna change the name after holidays are over?" he further prodded.

"Oh no, the name stays and it's a year-round thing. You can say even after the season we're still a gift that keeps on givin'! Providing quality service and pleasure to those who want some thrills, those who feel alone and want to get back onto the relationship wagon especially when their best friend takes their girl that they have an affection for." She replied with a slight cheekiness and a wink.

Chance's ears twitched at the last part which left him a bit stunned that how it related to his situation. But he decided to not press on about it.

"But hey, how about a drink? This one's on the house since you're basically our first customer and it's Christmas after all."

"Oh sure, thanks!"

She tended to the drinks behind her, crafting an alcoholic elixir in front of him. After she was done, she poured a reddish green liquid into a martini glass with a garnish of holly on the side.

"This is our Merry Martini special. Drink up, hun."

Chance sniffed it and took a sip. The taste of raspberry and lime danced around his taste buds before going down his throat smoothly. It wasn't long before he finished his drink.

"Wow! That taste great! Thank you, but I should probably get going."

"Don't think that's gonna be a good idea. Storm is getting pretty rough out there." She said gesturing outside.

Chance looked behind him. Despite the dark tint obscuring the view, he could see the wind picked up in speed and a few inches of snow accumulated onto the ground, even covering his car in blanket of it. It doesn't look like he is going home tonight under these awful weather conditions.

"You can rest here for the night. We have specialty private rooms on the second floor. Just head through the door on the left side, climb up the stairs, and head into the hallway." She said as she went under the table to give him a room key with the number 2 etched into it.

"I'll send someone up to help you get settled in." she said with a wink.

"Again, thanks a lot. I'll try to pay you back later."

"Oh, no need! Again, it's on the house for being our first customer."

Chance thanked her again and followed her directions to the second floor. After exiting the stairwell, he found the hallway, decorated with candy cane and snowflake wallpaper on a light blue background. He came across the room with a black number two nailed to the door. He unlocked it and stepped inside.

The room looked like a standard hotel room minus much of the accommodations, leaving only a bed, coat rack and a table. But of course, it was decorated to fit the Christmas theme. Red and green garland hung on the ceiling with snowflakes dangling on strings, a candy cane stripper pole stood in the center of the room, not too dissimilar to the ones on floor level. The large king size bed on the right side of the room had a headboard decorated to look like a brick fireplace with stockings nailed onto it and had light blue coverings with snowflake patterns on it. A green thong with mistletoe prints on the front laid on top of the bed. The square oak table with red and green tablecloth was located on the opposing wall near the corner. On top was a glass of milk with a plate of gingerbread toms and a folded note. The coat rack was the only basic and undecorated thing in the room that stood next to the doorway. A snowflake clock on the back wall read 11:25PM.

He took off his coat and hat and put them on the rack. Curious, he went over to the table with spread of food and drink and the note. He bit off the head of a gingerbread cookie as he unfolded the note and read it:

To Our Esteemed Guest,

Season greetings! Please, help yourself to free cookies and milk. Also, please wear the garment on the bed in preparation for your special pleasureful present who will join you shortly.

Yours Truly,

The Holly Jolly Molly

"Heh, funny. I thought the strippers were usually the ones to undress first. But hey I'll bite since they're letting me stay the night." He commented on the last part of the letter.

After finishing the food which were surprisingly fresh and tasty, he went to the bed and stripped down, putting on the holiday thong that hugged his package tight and squeezed his waist a bit. He lied down on the bed, waiting for his entertainment to arrive. After a while, he looked over at the clock to see it was fifteen minutes past midnight and let out a yawn.

Huh, what could be taking it so long? Could it be that they forgot? Oh well, at least he's able to sleep in a comfy bed for the night and maybe he could get his 'gift' and a show in the morning. His eyelids became heavy as sleep soon took over.

The yellow tabby suddenly squirmed a bit as a tingly sensation coursed throughout his body. Soon, a change was about to begin.

Chance let out a small grunt as his body mass began to decrease, deflating in muscle and losing about a foot in height.

His feet cracked as they shrunk, morphing into petite molly ones with dainty digits with pedicured claws. His legs turned womanly, becoming slender and sleek with thicker thighs.

His hips flared out to childbearing levels while his waist thinned, giving him an overall hourglass shape. His butt bloated with an extra layer of fat along with a tail that became fluffier.

He moaned when his dick suddenly stood erect only to shrink inch by inch until it and his balls receded into his body. Two plump moist pussy lips soon took their place, leaking with precum that soaked the thong. He squirmed a bit as he felt his reproductive system converted into a female one with ovaries, fallopian tube, womb, etc.

Still moaning, his chest expanded and ballooned as two furred flesh mounds slowly grew into large G sized tits capped off with dark puffy erect nipples.

Like with his legs and feet, his arms and hands became thin and slender with petite hands with slighter longer nail claws on each finger.

Lastly, all around his head began to change. He let out an effeminate high-pitched groan as his head and face became rounder and feminine with a shrunken brown nose. Long wavy blonde hair grew from his scalp and flowed down until passed midback.

The burly tom was now a busty molly!

But it wasn't the end of it though. An unaware Chance squirmed as she soon experienced her first heat as her new snatch grew hot and heavy. An unconscious hand dug into the thong as two fingers inserted and pumped in and out of her pussy. Her mouth emitted moans that eventually turned into purrs. It didn't take long until she climaxed, letting out a loud yowl and dampening her underwear more. This was enough to stir her awake.

"Mmm…hmm…? Huh?" she mumbled while tossing a bit on the bed.

Her eyes flittered open as some long strands of hair partially obscured her vision along with large milk filled furred mountains. That's when it hit her.

"SWEET BASTET!" she exclaimed as she sat up as her tits bounced. She also caught her voice, realizing how higher pitched it was.

Still in disbelief, she groped a boob with one hand and let out moaning purr, realizing how sensitive they were. Another hand went to her crotch after quickly discarding the wet garment to find something missing and replaced with a pair moist lips with a tunnel that runs deep. She even felt an intense wave of heat emitting from it.

'Is…is this how being in heat feels like?' Chance thought as she panted, feeling her burning pussy oozing out more cum. Her fingers dug in and out in rhythm, trying to get relief but barely did anything to alleviate the ache.

"I…hah…n-need…ooo~h…Cock! Hard…long…haah… and thick! Need hot toms with…ungh…big dicks! C-can't think…Aah…Straight!" she panted out.

She even tried bump and grinded her clit against the stripper pole in the middle of the room, but even that wasn't enough. But she froze in terror as she heard footsteps approaching the room and then the door swung open.

Stepping in was a 6.5 feet beefy grey tom with black stripes, built like a pro-wrestler. He wore a beige currently unbuttoned trench coat that revealed a white button-down long sleeve shirt that complimented a pair of tan khakis pants.

"Whoa, hey! Didn't know you're starting the party without me. So, you must be Chance, right?"

"…Y-yeah…" she could only mutter, feeling more heated than before just from looking at the hot and handsome stud.

"The name's Chet. Chet Cheshire. Nicole said that you'll be my entertainment for the night." He said as he put his coat on the rack.

Chance then realized and saw that the coat she put on the rack earlier was gone. She then looked over to the foot of the bed to see her pile of clothes were now gone too, replaced with a skimpy one-piece Santa outfits that she'd seen before on some pole dancers, black knee high boots, sleigh bell choker, and a Santa hat.

What the heck was going on? Why was this happening to her? More thoughts raced through her mind until Chet spoke up upon noticing something about the molly.

"*Sniff…*sniff… That smell…May I ask are you in heat?" he asked her.

"Yes…I-~Ooooh!" she moaned as she experienced another heated orgasm as fluids leaked and dribbled down her thighs.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out." he said as he undressed himself while Chance stared on and blushed.

Soon, Chet was in the buff with his furred rippling muscles on display from his bulging biceps to washboard abs. But what caught her eye the most was his nearly fully erect ten-inch shaft that stood long and proud, making her wetter.

Her waning male side tried to protest, but her heat and female hormones overwhelmed it as she grew more cock hungry by the minute.

"So, may I help extinguish your blazing chimney with my hose?" he teased a bit as he approached and embraced her with his hands wrapped around her waist and genitals in contact with each other. It was at that point that she broke and that any form of mental resistance disintegrated right then and there.

"Ye-yes, please! Stuff…stuff my stocking with your long…hard…. yule log!" she blurted out, embracing him back while sneaking in a kiss as they locked lips. He happily obliged with kissing back, tangling their tongues in a tussle. He broke it so he can speak.

"Let's take this to bed, shall we?"

Chance cheerfully nodded in return as Chet lifted her up, bridal style and laid her on the bed. He then crawled onto her, lapping her body from her navel to her tits and following it up with long kiss. He then lined up his cock to her pussy as the tip teased the slit.

"Ready to receive a large gift?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, please! I need so badly!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she braced for sexual impact.

"Here it comes!"

"MRRRRROOOOOWW!" she yowled in pure bliss as shaft dug in deep, feeling the sensitivity increased nearly over tenfold than before and sending shockwaves of pleasure into her body.

Gasping, panting and moaning as his dick pumped in and out of her at a moderate speed.

"Oooh~…haah…ah! Oh yes! Mmm!"

She can feel his throbbing meat grind up against her inner walls in rapid procession, curling her toes as the sexual sensations heat up.

"Ungh….hah…Oooh! Mmph!" he grunted as he began to pick up the pace, going much faster.

Chance mewled and moaned louder in response. Her pussy throbbed more as a climax was building up and coming close.

"A~ah! Oh! OOH! I'M…. CUM-MIING! MRROW!" she cried out as her snatch let out a torrent fluid that coated his member.

"Uhng! Mmm…. Ooh! M-me….hah…TOO!" he too cried out as he let out a semen river into her womb, finally sating her heat.

After Chet finished his load, he undocked from the frisky female feline with a wet plop as bodily juices leaked out of her, and then he lied down on his back next to her. She turned to her side while resting her head on his rock-hard pecs. Both rested in the afterglow of sex but soon fallen asleep a bit later with the couple making light snoring and purring sounds.

The Next Morning…

Despite of it being a windowless room, it felt like morning to the slowly awakening couple along with the clock reading 9:15AM. They let out deep yawns as they stirred fully awake. Both looked at each other while lying their side, looking into each other's eyes.

"Morning and merry Christmas, beautiful." Chet said.

"Mmm…yeah. Merry Christmas morning to you to." Chance replied slightly sleepily.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat at my place and continue our Christmas fun there?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, definitely." she replied.

The two kissed again before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Chance managed to get into the skimpy Santa mostly fine, showing off a large cleavage. After Chet put on his attire, she clung to her new lover's arm before leaving the room. To their surprise, right outside the door stood Nicole to greet them.

"Merry Christmas, you two! Just letting you know that the storm had stopped and that the roads have been mostly cleared. So, Chet, I'm sure your experience last night has been a very merry one?"

"Totally! You really have a great gal right here." He complimented, making Chance blush.

"Hey, Chance."

"Hmm?"

"Do you happen to like your present?" Nicole said with a wink.

"Like it? I love it!"

**The End**


End file.
